


Detroit International Airport

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim helps take Blair's mind off their delayed flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detroit International Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This is an almost true story. On our way back to Germany, Rike and I stranded in Detroit, sort of. We were on the plane and it wouldn't take off due to engine problems and such. To kill the time I thought what would Jim and Blair do in an situation like that. I started writing. Nope, Rike and I didn't play it through ;-). 
> 
> Thanks to .....  for the beta. 
> 
> If you like it, let me know, if not, okay, talk to the hand ;-)

## Detroit International Airport

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://home.centernet.de/~dexter>

Author's disclaimer: None.

* * *

Big fluffy snowflakes danced in front of the small window of the Boeing 737\. The storm had grown worse today but the chances of leaving Detroit tonight were still good. After all, they had already boarded the plane so the odds were already in their favor, ...right? Sitting in the window seat, Blair Sandburg sighed deeply. He hated flying. No matter what size vehicle, airplane or helicopter...he hated it. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jim reached over and patted his lover's leg affectionately. He certainly knew about Blair's fear of heights and, as he now focussed on the young man's vital signs, he found a racing heartbeat and tiny pearls of sweat on the beloved face. 

Blair nodded, but Jim could see the tension, the suppressed fear knotting the smaller body. 

"We're gonna be okay, Chief," Jim reassured with a smile that would easily melt the snow drifts surrounding the runway. 

The anthropologist nodded again. "Yeah, I know, I know. It's like my...head knows but my..." he faltered and stared out of the window again. 

"Your stomach's having a butterfly race?" Jim smiled understandingly. 

"Something like that," Blair admitted, and covered Jim's hand resting on his leg with his own. "I'm glad you're here, Jim." 

An hour later, they were still on the ground. Shortly after boarding the aircraft the pilot had announced in a calm, professional manner that there'd be delay in departure due to mechanical problems with the navigation system _and_ with one engine. 

Did there have to be an "and with one engine?" Blair had gone pale at the captain's words Even Jim's warm, strong body beside him couldn't ease his distress. 

"Do you want to sit in the aisle?" Jim offered, but Blair shook his head. 

"No, thanks, I want to see it," he replied leaving it up to the Sentinel's own conclusion what "it" would be. 

"Try to relax, buddy," Jim bent over and placed a little kiss on Blair's cheek. The gentle contact made him feel the younger man's body shaking. "It's okay... I'm here." 

"I can't," Blair stressed, irritated and somewhat ticked off at this annoying fear. "I'm stiff, my muscles are hard... I don't know how to relax, Jim...." 

Stiff and hard? A wicked idea came to Jim's mind. He reached for his carry-on luggage already stored under the seat in front of him. Blindly, Jim searched for a small tube of KY jelly -- travel-size, of course. Using the airline-issued blankets, Jim covered both of their legs with the dark blue cloth, which luckily matched the seat covers so no one would notice.... No one was sitting behind them - even better. 

"What's wrong?" Blair inquired, diverting his glance from the events from the white landscape outside the plane. 

"I'm going to make you feel better," Jim whispered. "Open your pants for me?" 

"Sure," Blair's hand moved under the blanket to unbuckle his seatbelt and ... the long brown curls whirled around. "What did you just say?" His eyes wandered to the suspicious movements under Jim's blanket. 

"I'm going to help you relax," Jim promised. 

Jim realized it would probably be a bit uncomfortable for him because of his restricted range of movement, but he smiled with the idea. It was Blair he wanted to please anyway. He reached over and touched his partner's crotch. 

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Through the pants he gently squeezed Blair's cock. 

"Oh man, Jiiiiiim," Blair sighed in a low voice and hurried to loosen his pants. However, much to his disappointment Jim's hand disappeared under his own blanket again. 

Moving. 

Squeezing. 

Rubbing. 

"Jim?" Blair's expression was puzzled. Was he...was he....doing....HIMSELF? 

Ellison grinned. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate how this stuff stinks?" He ceased his strange movements and groped for Blair again. 

"Stand up a little," he instructed softly, reaching into Blair's pants and underwear. 

"What are you _doing_ , man?" Blair asked and suddenly laughed out loud as a slick finger stroked his butt. A few passengers threw him a bewildered glance as he stood there, bending forward slightly in the narrow space of his seat. The anthropologist grinned, pretending to search the airplane cabin for a familiar face. Nimble fingers trailed down the cleft between his ass cheeks and generously lubed the area around his opening. 

Jim smiled, noticing Blair was squirming with delight. Carefully, he slipped one finger through the ring of muscles, pushing tenderly until he gained entrance. 

Still standing Blair struggled to stifle a delicious moan by yawning. "Man, I can't wait for this thing to get up," he spoke to the young woman sitting in the seat in front of him. She nodded. 

"This is really ridiculous, don't you think?" she replied. "They really should check their planes before boarding the passengers." 

Another finger entered his rectum, stroking and stretching at the same time. Blair felt his cock growing hard, poking into the seat in front of him -- restricted range of movement...remember? 

"Where're are you heading?" Blair asked the woman, a winning smile on his face due to the dexterous ministrations to his ass. 

"Seattle and from there to Vancouver," she answered, blushing at the smile he flashed her. "And you?" 

"Cas-----cade," Blair brought out, his cock swelling up even more as Jim added another finger. The internal massage made his face flush, and his legs almost gave way as Jim's scissoring fingers touched his prostate. Blair's head jerked up, hitting the overhead compartment. 

"Uhhhhhaaaooouuchhhh....," he groaned passionately and dropped back onto his seat. Blair bit his lip to prevent him from screaming out his lust. The invading fingers were firmly locked in his tight passage, sending an exquisite sensation of pleasure to his mind...and cock. His muscles adjusted around Jim's still moving fingers, enjoying the lovely discomfort. 

"You okay?" Jim mouthed, monitoring Blair's heart rate again. The young man was breathing hard, fighting to suppress a moan. 

"Don't ask me that now, Jim...." Blair panted throwing his head back against his seat, exposing his throat. "I think I'm...dying." 

The airplane engines woke, a gentle growling merged with Blair's little moan. Jim leaned over and kissed the skin of Blair's throat. "I love you, Chief," he murmured, twisting his fingers again. 

Blair's hips jerked a bit, and Jim could smell the growing arousal. 

"Are your seatbelts fastened, sir?" the friendly voice of a flight attendant startled both men. 

Jim nodded, pretending to cast a glance out the window. "Are we ready for take-off now?" he asked, wiggling his fingers again. Blair coughed. 

"Yes, sorry for the delay, but we are finally ready," the woman informed. 

The rumbling of the engines grew louder as the Boeing 737 slowly started its taxi. 

"I really hate you....," Blair mumbled as his erection reached a painful state. Each stroke of the fingers inside of him ignited another flash. The police observer reached under his blanket and engulfed his straining cock. 

"Yeah....do it for me, baby," Jim mumbled, the vibrations of the airplane detectable through Blair's trembling body. "Touch yourself..." 

The engines howled and the airplane increased its speed. An iron force pressed the passengers against their seats as take off began. Blair groaned, panting heavily now as his body was forced back. Jim's magic fingers buried themselves impossibly deeper. The aircraft raced over the runway...faster...and faster... Gaining enough power, the steel bird lifted from the earth.... 

Blair's body spasmed as his climax was imminent. "Please....yeahhhssssss...," he whimpered, trying to muffle his outcry of passion. His muscles convulsed and his cock splashed its semen over his stroking hand. 

Jim smiled. He reached over with his left hand and stroked one long curl out of Blair's face. "You relaxed yet?" he teased, grinning. 

Blair nodded, still breathing heavily. "Oh my..., Jim, that was...intense," he sighed. "What a mess I made," he complained jokingly, flexing his sticky hand. "What will they think when the clean the seats, man?" The look he gave his older lover didn't hold any regret though. A little smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "What do you think, Jim? Should we try the bathroom later?" he teased. 

Jim raised his eyebrows. "I think we should focus on, uhm..., another little problem right now," he muttered. 

Blair gave him a puzzled look. "What is it?" He leaned back in his seat, sighing in content at the arousing feeling of being filled so completely. 

"My fingers are numb." 

The End. 


End file.
